Burn
by tmntyyh
Summary: Seriously, House was going to need to shave if he kept this up... Warnings are inside. Short one-shot.


Title: Burn

Summary: Seriously, House was going to need to shave if he kept this up...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Warnings: Mentions of sex, discomfort (you'll see), yaoi, etc.

* * *

><p>To say that Robert Chase was uncomfortable would be an understatement; every step made his thighs burn and the skin feel as though it was set ablaze. He could practically feel Cameron's eyes raking over his body from a distance and knew that she was trying to figure out why he was walking awkwardly. It was times like this that he wished that the woman would go back to reading House's mail and focus on their boss. Sitting down was one hell of a task and the Intensivist could be proud to say that he did it without calling too much attention to himself. Cameron was already staring at him like a mother hen and Foreman did not care either way.<p>

"Did anyone see Cuddy?" House asked as he limped into the room, effectively cutting off the string of concerned questions that Chase was certain he was about be smothered with. "No? Good, I'm not here," the Diagnostician continued before making his way over to the coffee pot. "Who made this?"

"I did," Foreman said without looking up as he flipped the page on the medical journal he was reading.

"Chase," House snapped, "get your pretty ass over here and make something decent to drink!"

Rolling his eyes, the blonde doctor was tempted to just ignore his command but knew better than that. Gritting his teeth, the Australian rose to his feet before carefully making his way to the coffee machine, every step causing the fabric of his slacks to rub against sore, pale skin and make him grind his teeth. A glance at the amused Diagnostician confirmed his suspicions; the older man knew exactly what he was doing and was just toying with him.

"Foreman, go do my clinic hours and look for any interesting patients!" House snapped before turning his attention to Cameron. "You can go get Wilson for me; he's not answering his phone and returning my pages. Probably sending all of his love to some bald kids." Rolling his eyes when no one moved, he stomped his cane on the floor, "Get a move on!" Once everyone had fled from the room, the brunette pulled out a bottle of pills and dry swallowed one before looking back at Chase. "So, have fun last night, Wombat? You're limping more than I am."

"You need to shave your beard," Chase grumbled with a slight shrug, trying to keep from blushing by imagining Cameron doing something horrendous...but nothing came to mind and he could feel his face beginning to burn.

"You seemed to like it last night," the Diagnostician quipped with a mocking pout.

"I like my thighs not being rubbed raw from your stubble."

"So, I can either shave or stop doing that?" the other man added while he wagged his eyebrows, making the blonde doctor blush even darker. He was unsure of which was worse, he heat coming from his face or the heat emanating from his raw thighs.

"...Do I even want to know?" a calm voice called over from the door, sounding highly amused. Without even looking over, Chase could tell that it was Wilson standing over there; House's face broke out into a wide grin before he practically leered at the Australian doctor who was trying to focus on making a fresh pot of coffee rather than the discussion going on around him.

"Chase is complaining because my beard rubbed his milky white skin raw when I pressed butterfly kisses to his thighs before blowing him last night," House replied in amusement, enjoying the way his blonde duckling's face turned a bright shade of red. "But he really enjoyed it last night. The neighbors complained because of his rambunctious pleading for God, like he had anything to do with it."

"Mm hm," the Oncologist replied with disinterest. "You might want to come up with much more interesting lies; the nurses will never believe that and I need something to tell them to get their minds off of the last lie you told them."

"It's hardly a lie!" the Diagnostician countered with a manic grin on his face.

Part of Chase wondered which part of Wilson's reply he was objecting against; the part about their sex life or the rumor that was currently going around about Wilson asking Cuddy out on a date. Either way, the blonde doctor was glad that his boss lied to the point that when he told the truth about their nightly activities, he was brushed off as telling another blatant lie to their faces.

...If only he could convince House to shave without Wilson realizing that he was actually telling the truth...

Review and let me know what you thought.


End file.
